Philby and Willa
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Okay, so the idea for a story about Willa and Philby has been going through my mind for a long time, but I never really knew what to write. So, I just sat down, and typed whatever came to my mind. This story is ALL ABOUT WILLA AND PHILBY. The other Keepers will be mentioned also, but not so so so much.
1. The Question

**Willa's P.O.V**

There he is. Dell Philby. We've known each other for about a year now, and I've learned that Dell Philby isn't the kid you think he would be. He's funny and nice and smart. He's always caring and-wait...what's this...this feeling inside me? Is it...love? Do I, Willa Angelo, have a crush on Philby? If I _do_ like him, does he like me back? How does _he_ feel? So many unanswered questions...

**Philby's P.O.V**

There she is. Willa Angelo. I've known her for about a year now, and I think I can say that Willa Angelo is one smart, courageous, and funny girl. She likes to take risks, yet she's shy. She loves adventure in the parks at night, yet she's afraid to step out of her comfort-zone at school. She's pretty and nice and-oh God. Oh _GOD_! I like Willa. I LIKE WILLA! Could this be? If so, does she feel the same way? How does _she_ feel? Ugh, so many unanswered questions...

**Willa's P.O.V**

"What up, Philbs?" I asked Philby as I sat down next to him on a bench on Main Street.

"Nothing much, Wills. Nothing much."

Wills. That's cute. I love it.

"I guess that's fun." I laughed.

"Eh, it gets pretty old after a while. I mean, it _is_ nothing..." He joked.

"Yeah..." I laughed.

We talked for a while, until Philby randomly changed the subject.

"Soooo..." He said. "Do you have a date for the dance yet?"

I was taken aback by this question, but answered, "Nah, I don't think anyone would want to go to our school dance with "that girl"."

Our school is holding its annual "girls-ask-guys" dance on Friday night, which is tomorrow.

"Really? You think that?"

"I don't think, Philby. I _know_."

"Well, I know somebody who would want to go with you."

"Huh?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know somebody who'd be more than happy to go to the dance with you if you asked."

"Like...?"

_Is it him? Please say yourself, Philby. _I thought to myself.

"Me." He mumbled.

"Who? I didn't hear you." I asked even though I heard him perfectly.

**Philby's P.O.V**

I cleared my throat. "I said Spencer."

"Oh." She said. A hint of disappointment was in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just, I don't like Spencer like that, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean he's rude and always does the most stupid things to try and "impress" me. It just doesn't work. I like guys who are just...themselves around me."

_Like me!_ I thought.

"Well, if we're talking about what we don't like about Spencer, I'm just gonna say that he's a conceded, ignorant, oaf."

"An oaf, Philby? Really? Of all the things you could have called him...!" She laughed.

"Hey!" I laughed. "No need to be skeptical."

For a while we talked about Spencer and how much of a jerk he is. After that, it got really quiet and awkward.

"You know, Philby, I forgot to ask. Do _you_ have a date for the dance?" She asked completely changing the subject.

"Huh?" I asked.

**Willa's P.O.V**

"Huh?" He asked.

_Oh my Gosh! Did I _really _just ask him that?! Gah, I'm so stupid!_ I thought to myself. The words just came out of my mouth.

"Never mind." I said.

"No, I want to know what you said. Did you ask me if I had a date for the dance?"

I didn't answer immediately. When I did, I sighed and said, "Yes. I did."

"No. I don't." He said, locking eyes with me. "Sadly."

"Really?"

"Yep."

This is it. I'm gonna ask him. What's the worst that can happen? He says no? No big deal...I hope he says yes!

"Well, you know, Philby...it _is_ girls ask guys...and neither of us have dates..."

"Continue..." He said smiling and, most likely, catching on to my point.

"And...I've liked you for a while now and uh...I was wondering if you would want to...go...to...the dance with me maybe?

**Philby's P.O.V**

"Maybe?" I asked laughing. "So, you're not sure if you want me to go with you or not...?" I joked with her.

"What? Just answer the question, Dell!" She joked back.

"Pushy much?" I laughed.

"Well...?" She asked.

I just sat there, staring at her, leaving her in suspense for a little bit longer. "Yes," I said, "I'd be more than happy to go with you, Willa." I smiled.


	2. The Dance Part One

**Willa's P.O.V**

"Hey, mom!" I yelled as I walked into my house.

"Hi, sweetie!" My mom answered from the kitchen, apparently cooking dinner. "How was your walk in Magic Kingdom?"

"Fine," I said walking into the kitchen, "just fine."

"Did you do anything?"

"No, not really," I said grabbing an apple off the counter, "unless you count getting a date to my school dance as anything..." I took a bit of my apple and sat down at the table.

My mom froze. She stopped cooking and turned to face me.

"What?! Who is it?!"

"Oh, you know...a boy..."

"Obviously! Who?!"

"A boy that goes to my school, he's one of my few friends, and I recently met him."

"Who is it?"

"Someone..."

"Isabel Angelo, tell me who this boy you're taking to the dance is!" My mom joked.

"Philby. It's Philby, mom. I'm going to the dance with my crush!"

My mom smiled and hugged me. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

**Philby's P.O.V**

"Mom, I'm home!"

My mom came running into the living room and hugged me. "I heard! You must be so excited!"

"Um...okay? What are you talking about?"

"The dance, you silly! You're going with Willa!"

"Oh. Who told you?"

"Willa's mom. I just got off the phone with her."

"Cool."

"I just realized something, Dell!"

"What?" I asked.

"You need a tuxedo! The dance is tomorrow!"

"I'll just go call Finn and Maybeck. We'll go tonight. It's only 4:15."

"Alright."

**Willa's P.O.V**

"Hello, is Charlene there?" I asked through the phone. "It's Willa."

_Oh hello, Willa! Just a second. Charlene is in her room._

"Charlie?"

_Sup, Wills?_

"I need to go dress shopping...like now!"

_Why?_

"I need a dress for my school dance tomorrow night."

_OMG who are you going with?!_

"Philby..."

_OMG! Meet me in five at the mall!_

"Okay!"

**An hour later at the mall**

"This has been so much fun, Charlie!"

"Yeah, it has! Also, I think Philby's gonna be speechless when he sees you tomorrow night."

"Really? You think so?"

I had picked out a purple knee-length dress with straps that cross in the back.

"I know so."

**Philby's P.O.V**

"Alright, that'll be $99.99, please." The cashier said.

I handed her my credit card. Well, actually my mom's, but...you know...

"Well, that took longer than expected." Maybeck said.

"That's because you didn't want to come." Finn said

"Yeah, it only took fifteen minutes." I said.

Once we were outside, we went our separate ways.

**The Next Night At The Dance**

"Wow, Willa. You look...amazing." I said.

"Thanks." She said. "You look amazing too."

The song "Ours" by Taylor Swift came on. "May I have this dance?" I asked, and grabbed Willa's hand, leading her to the dance floor. I put my hands around her waist, and she put her hands around my neck.

**Willa's P.O.V**

"This is nice." I said.

"Yeah, it is." He laughed.

I put my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance. Towards the end of the song, I lifted my head, and stared at Philby. He stared at me. He started to move his head closer, I did the same. When our faces were mere inches apart, he whispered something to me.

He said, "Willa, I've liked you for a long time now, and I think I'm ready to ask you."

"Ask me what?" I whispered back, our faces still inches apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Philby. Yes."

We continued to move closer...

Closer...

Until...


	3. The Dance Part Two

**Philby's P.O.V**

We continued to move closer...

Closer...

Until...

_Bang, bang, bang! _

Right before our lips touched, and I mean _right_ before, we heard gunshots. The music stopped and someone's voice came over the speakers.

"Everybody, get down," The voice yelled, "and no one gets hurt!"

"Willa," I whispered, "stay low and follow me." I grabbed her hand and led her to the bleachers. Once we were safely hidden behind one of the bleachers, Willa grabbed my hand. I could feel her shaking.

"I'm scared, Philby." She whispered to me. "I don't want to die."

"It's okay, Willa. We're not going to die. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." I hugged her tight, holding her close.

**Willa's P.O.V**

A few minutes have passed since the gunners raided the gym, and no adults were found anywhere. Great chaperones, right?

"Hey, Wills, I know what to do. Follow me."

I followed him to the exit of the building when...

"I thought I told everyone to get down!" The man on the stage yelled.

We just kept going...

"Hey!" The man yelled. "I said get! Down!" He yelled. Then he did something I'll never forget. _Ever_. He pulled the trigger on the gun he had.

I screamed loudly. Next thing I know, Philby is right there next to me, holding my hand. But then...he was no longer next to me, but on the ground about 8 from where I stood. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest. I turned my head to see who it was. It was the second gunman, holding me back.

"You two should've listened the first time." He said to me.

"Philby! Philby help!" I yelled.

Philby clamored to his feet and started to make his way to me.

_Bang bang!_

"Philby!" I screamed. I was crying now. More like sobbing.

That's when I noticed that Philby was no longer on his feet, but on the ground; a pool of blood surrounding him by his shoulder area.

"Philby no! What have you done?!" I sobbed.

The man just laughed.

That's it...

"That's it! Today was the _wrong _day to mess with me!" I yelled. I kicked the man in the stomach. He staggered back and fell to the ground. Within seconds I saw police officers coming in. And then, the men were in the back of a cop car, off to jail.

I gasped, remembering Philby. "Philby!" I ran and knelt down next to him. "Philby? Phil...answer me...please..." I cried putting my head on his chest.

"*cough* Wills? Wills, is that you?" Philby said his voice faint.

"Yes, Philby, yes! I'm here. you're okay. You're gonna be okay."

He smiled up at me. "Hey...hey Willa...?"

"Yes?"

"Come closer, I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" I did as he told me and leaned closer, making our faces centimeters apart. "What?"

He leaned up and kissed me. But the kiss was over just as fast as it had started because some ambulance people came and put him on a gurney and into the ambulance. I climbed in and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry this happened." The ambulance lady said.

"It's...it's okay...really..." I said letting some tears fall from my eyes.

"Hey, hey...shh...it's okay. It's okay." The lady comforted me.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, sweetie. The bulled didn't do any major damage. All we have to do is take him to the hospital and remove the bullet."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Hey," the lady laughed, "it's what we do."


	4. A Happy Ending to a Happy Night

**Philby's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where am I?

"Philby? Are you awake?"

"Willa? Is that you?"

"Yeah," she said smiling, "it's Willa."

"What happened? And where are we?"

She told me everything from the two gunners that raided the gym to how I got shot. She explained what exactly happened and why I got shot. Apparently, I was being an idiot and put both Willa and I in danger. Man, am I stupid...wait, did she just say that I got _shot_?

"What?! I got shot?! Where?!" I panicked. "What's going to happen to me?! Am I going to die?! I'm going to die, aren't I?"

**Willa's P.O.V**

He was panicking. I took his hand in mine. "Philby-"

"Willa! I can't die now! I have so much to live for!"

"Philby-"

"Willa! I want to get married! Be with the person I love! Start a family! Help me, Willa! Help-"

"Philby!" I shouted. "Calm. Down. You're not going to die. The bullet only did minor damage. They already took it out of your shoulder."

"Oh," he laughed, "good."

We just sat there and talked a while. My mom and Philby's mom both came, but only stayed in the room for only a little while. I don't know why. Also, the doctors said that, if I want, I can spend the night in the hospital with Philby. My response was obviously yes, so my mom brought me some clothes since I refused to leave Philby's side.

"You know, Philby, I should really thank you." I said.

"What? Why? I put you in danger. You could've been killed because of me!" He said.

"But I wasn't." I said.

"Touché."

"But seriously, thanks."

"Hey," he laughed, "that's what I'm best at. Protecting the people I love."

I just smiled and hugged him.

**Philby's P.O.V**

She smiled down at me and hugged me. I gladly hugged her back.

"I'm just glad that those two are being brought to justice." She said.

"Yeah, they deserve it."

"I'm really sorry this happened. The best night of our lives, turned out to be one of the worst." She said.

"Actually, tonight has been one of the best nights of my life." I said.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, I got to go to a dance with a girl who likes me for who I am, not just some "famous" DHI. Also, I got together with the girl of my dreams." I smiled at her.

"Good point." She said. "I can't say the same thing, though, because if I said that I had a girlfriend, well...we'd have a problem..." She laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed, "we would."

"So I guess tonight wasn't _totally _bad."

"Not _totally_."

"And the night's not over yet soooo..." I trailed off looking at Willa, hoping she'd get my point.

"You're right!"

"So, do you remember what we were talking about before you-know-what happened?"

"I believe I do..." She said.

**Willa's P.O.V**

I knew exactly what Philby was getting at. He was talking about our kiss. Well, our "almost" kiss.

"I believe I do..." I said and leaned down, making our lips touch.

It was...an _amazing_ kiss. I mean, come on, it _is _Philby. Anyway, this was one moment I knew neither of us was going to forget any time soon.

"*aehem*" Someone cleared their throat.

We pulled away immediately, and saw that our moms were the ones who cleared their throats.

"Aww! Look at those two!" My mom squealed.

"I know, they're so cute!" Philby's mom squealed.

We both turned to look at each other. We immediately blushed.


	5. A Little While After

**Willa's P.O.V**

**A few years later**

Well, today's the big day. I leave for the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City. College. I know. I'm so excited except for the fact that Philby and I aren't going to the same college. As a matter of fact, none of us Keepers are.

Philby's going to the California Institute of Technology. Finn's going to Louisiana State University. Maybeck's staying here to attend Florida State University. Dillard's going to some college in Texas. Charlene's going to Chicago. Jess is going to Arizona, and Amanda is going to the University of Colorado.

Yep. It stinks. And the thing that saddens me the most is the fact that neither me nor Philby knows how our relationship is going to keep up. Four years is a long time to be separated from your boyfriend/girlfriend. Yes, I know we will all come home for summer breaks and Christmas, but most of the time, we'll be at school. Meeting new people. Making new friends. Growing apart from each other each and every day...no, Willa, don't think like that. You and Philby can make this work. Have _some_ faith.

Man, we're at the airport already? Dang. Now my time with Philby is _really_ limited. My flight leaves in thirty minutes. My mom and Philby's mom thought it was a good idea for Philby to drive me to the airport so we could have more time together before we have to leave. Our moms, siblings, and dads rode together.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Well," I said to Philby, "I guess this is it."

"Yes and no." He said.

"What?"

"It may be the end of our time now, but just remember, Willa, we may be leaving each other here," he gestured to the busy airport, "but we're not leaving each other here." He pointed to my heart. He was right. We may be departing in distance, but not in heart. Maybe we _can_ make our relationship work.

"Goodbye, Philby." I said giving him a huge hug.

"Goodbye, Willa." He said and hugged me back.

I smiled at him as we let go of each other. I picked up my bags, and turned to walk away, but Philby grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait." He said.

"Huh?"

He then gave me what we both knew would be the last kiss we shared for a while.

"Once you can turn electronics on on the plane, play this on your laptop. I have a feeling you might like it." He handed me a small black flash drive.

"Okay. I will." I said trying to hold back my tears.

_Last call for flight 127 departing for New York. Last call for flight 127._ A woman said over the intercom.

"I...uh...I better go...bye...again."

"Bye." He said and hugged me again.

**Philby's P.O.V**

As she turned around to walk away, I saw tears start to run down her cheeks. I kept telling myself to be strong, to not cry, but as she got further and further away, I found myself tearing up and eventually crying softly to myself.

"Come on, honey. Our plane is boarding." My mom said snapping me out of my trance.

"Okay..." I said wiping away my tears.

"Oh, Dell," she said and hugged me, "I'm gonna miss her too. She was a sweet girl. Stayed out of trouble. But just remember, you will still see each other on breaks. Hey, you can even video chat if you want! You can text, call, e-mail, send letters to each other. You may be apart, but it's only for a few years. On the way here, Willa's mom was telling me that, before you and her met, she acted as if the world hated her. Then you came along and changed her world forever. And you know what?"

"What?"

"She told me that the day after Willa graduates, they're moving back here."

_Just like us. _I thought.

"Just like us." I said.

"Yes, just like us."

**Willa's P.O.V**

Once we were about thirty minutes into the flight, the flight attendant came over the speaker and said that it was okay to turn on electronics. I took out my laptop, plugged in my headphones, and put the flash drive Philby gave me into my computer. Once I opened the file, a list of eighteen songs popped up. I scrolled through them, and realized that Philby had made me a playlist of the nine songs Philby and I always listen to (1-9), and nine of my favorite songs (10-18). I listened to all of the songs in the order they were given:

-**Gangnam Style by PSY**

**-The A Team by Ed Sheeran**

**-Fireflies by Owl City**

**-Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**

**-Gentleman by PSY**

**-Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris**

**-Here's To Never Growing Up by Arvil Levine**

**-Clarity by Zedd (feat. Foxes) OUR SONG!**

**-Alive by Krewella**

**-I Need You Love by Calvin Harris (feat. Ellie Goulding)**

**-Kiss You by One Direction**

**-When Can I See You Again? by Owl City**

**-Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**-My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) by Fallout Boy**

**-Carry on by Fun.**

**-Lucky Strike by Maroon 5**

**-The Avengers by Alan Silvestri**

**-HallOfFame by The Script**

Once the list was done, I listened to it again, and nearly cried. It just reminded me of him so much.

**Philby's P.O.V**

I wonder if she's listened to it yet. I hope she likes it. Oh, I miss her so much! This is going to be the longest year of my life. I'm coming home for the first time during the summer. I can't go for Christmas because my family's coming here for break. I wish I was going back to Florida for Christmas break because Willa's going back. And Finn. And Maybeck. And Dillard. And Jess and Amanda. And Charlene too. It's going to be one sad, sad Christmas. Man, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap...yeah, a nap sounds good to me.

**Willa's P.O.V**

**END OF FRESHMEN YEAR AT COLLEGE**

I'm so excited! I just got off for SUMMER! I can't wait to go back to Florida and see my family! It's gonna be so much fun! My mom said that our family and Philby's family are going to the beach together! It's gonna be awesome seeing my brothers again! We're gonna do all the things we loved to do at the beach when we were younger, like building sand castles (I know it's childish! Don't judge me!), burying one another up to the neck in sand, and my favorite-wait...I just realized that I'm going to the beach with Philby. I GET TO SPEND A WHOLE TWO WEEKS WITH PHILBY! I haven't been able to actually _talk_ to him since we departed in the airport. You see, my college has this rule: you can't call people, skype people, or face time people. I have no clue how they would know if you did or not, but I didn't want to risk anything, so we've been e-mailing and texting. Because of that stupid rule, I haven't seen Philby's face or heard his voice since that time.

**...**

My plane just landed, and I'm not really paying attention to my surroundings because I have my headphones in, listening to Kiss You. I wasn't paying any attention, so I didn't realize that I was going to walk right into someone. I mean, I _ran_ _into him_. I made him drop some of his stuff.

"Oh my-I'm so sorry sir." I said, not even looking at the man's face.

"Sir? Do I really look that old to you?" The man said.

I know that voice. I looked up and met eyes with the stranger that I ran into, and realized that it was no stranger that I had run into. It was Philby.

I gasped. "Philby! I miss you so much!" I said, giving him a hug, dropping my things in the process.

"I missed you too, Wills." He said, hugging me back.

"Hey, you two!" Someone's voice called from behind us.

We both turned around, and gasped at who we saw.

**Yep...it's a cliffhanger! I know, I'm so evil! *evil laugh* I want to see how many people actually read this story, so I have a challenge: I will not update unless I get at least 5 reviews...!**


	6. Back Together

**Philby's P.O.V**

"Guys!" Willa exclaimed and ran over and hugged Charlene, Amanda, and Jess.

"Sup, Phil?" Maybeck said coming up to me and slapped my back. Same old Maybeck, same old forceful slap.

"Hey," Finn said walking up, "how're things?"

"Things are good now that-"Maybeck cut me off.

"Now that you're reunited with your girlfriend." He said.

"Ha-ha," I fake laughed, "very funny. Wait, I just realized something."

"Yeah, I know, what am I doing here if I've been in Florida this whole time? I'm here to pick everyone up. Aunt Jelly talked to everyone's parents and they said it was fine."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah."

**Willa's P.O.V**

"Willa!" My friends shouted as I ran up to them and hugged them.

"How are you guys?!" I asked excitedly.

"Never better!" Charlene said.

"The best!" Amanda said.

"Yeah, what they said." Jess said a little less enthusiastically.

"Jess, is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "Dillard couldn't make it."

"Oh." I said.

"How come?" Charlene asked.

"His parents got a job transfer to Texas, so he's not going to get to come back here too often until he graduates."

"How come you haven't told me this yet, Jess?" Amanda asked hugging her.

"Because...I saw how happy everyone was when we met up, and I didn't want anyone to think that I wanted all the attention just because Dillard can't come home for summer. I don't like having all the attention." She said on the verge of crying.

"Oh, Jess," I said pulling her into a tight hug, "you couldn't _possibly_ think we would think you would want all the attention. It's not like you! You're not like that!"

"Yeah, if you did that, we'd probably laugh at you." Amanda laughed. "We'd get your head examined! You're just not the type of person who wants attention...unlike Charlene..." She joked and looked at Charlene.

This made Jess laugh a little.

"Um, excuse me Miss "nobody-likes-me-because-Finn-doesn't-like-me"!" Charlene retorted.

"What?! I have _never_ said that! Plus, why would I be Finn's girlfriend if he didn't like me?!" Amanda laughed.

They kept on "fighting", and I couldn't help but laugh. Jess started to laugh too. Apparently, we were laughing so hard that I got the attention of the boys.

**Philby's P.O.V**

"I wonder what's so funny over there." Finn said.

"Girl stuff...nuff said."Maybeck laughed.

"Yeah, most likely." I laughed.

"Shall we go see, then?" Finn asked.

"We shall." Maybeck and I said.

"Hey guys," Finn said, "what's so funny?"

"Oh, you know," Willa said, "Charlie and Mandy are at it again."

"I thought they agreed to stop fighting." I said.

"They're not really fighting, it's fake. An attempt to make Jess happy."

"Why isn't she happy?" Maybeck asked. "It's summer break! No school!"

"I think I may know." Finn said. "Is it Dillard?"

Jess nodded.

"Well, we can still have fun right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I won't let this ruin our summer. Besides, I can still text him." Jess said.

"And call." Amanda said.

"Don't forget video chat!" Willa and Charlene said at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Dillard may not be here, but that can't stop me from talking to him!" Jess said.

"That's the spirit!" Amanda said and put an arm around her sister. "It's gonna be a good summer. Maybe we'll even drive over there to see him. How's that sound?"

Jess smiled.

"You know what? That 's what we're doing for your birthday. We're driving to Texas to see Dillard. Anybody want to come?"

Finn raised his hand.

So did Maybeck.

Charlene too.

Willa and I raised our hands.

Good thing we'll be back from the beach by then. Jess's birthday is in three weeks. We leave next week, and come back the following week. This summer's going to be full of traveling!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the shortness...**

**Anyway, yay! They found the rest of the keepers! And it looks like they're all going to Texas for Jess's birthday! Wait...now I have to come up for ideas about the Angelo/Philby beach trip, Jess's birthday, AND their trip to Texas! I NEED HELP!**


	7. To The Beach!

**Willa: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Me: Uh...somewhere...**

**Philby: OBVIOUSLY! But ****_where!_**

**Me: Uh...uh...Disney World?**

**Philby: For a month?**

**Willa: I highly doubt that.**

**Me: Okay, fine. You got me. I was reading a book. Are you mad?**

**Willa: It depends on what book it was.**

**Philby: Yeah.**

**Me: I was rereading the Kingdom Keepers series. Is that a good enough book for you, Willa?**

**Willa: *shrugs* I guess that's fine. But tell me, what couples do you ship?**

**Me: Well, there's Famanda-**

**Willa: Good, good.**

**Me: I like Charbeck too-**

**Willa: Keep going *smiles* I like where this is going...**

**Me: And last but not least...*snickers* JHILBY!**

**Philby and Willa: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN JHILBY?!**

**Me: You know, Philby and Jess?**

**Willa: *glares* I ****_WILL_**** get you...you can book it...**

**Philby: *to himself* Me and Jess? *thinks about it* Nah, I can't see it.**

**Me: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. *laughs* Wow, you guys are GUL-LI-BLE! I love Wilby. Sorry Jess...**

**Jess: Whatever...I don't even know how I got here...*walks away***

**STORY TIME!**

**Willa's P.O.V**

Only thirty more minutes until we get to the beach! We're going to Ft. Walton beach which, so I've heard, is beautiful. Let me tell you, I can't wait until we get there. Not only because of Philby, but because I CAN'T TAKE BEING IN THIS CAR WITH MY FAMILY ANY LONGER! I've been in the car for about five and a half hours with two younger brothers who don't know how to get along, a mom who wants to stop at every mall or store we pass, and a dad who has road rage.

It all started within the first ten minutes we were on the road; my stupid brother, David, took his shoe off and threw it at my other brother, Tommy, who was sleeping! That's when they started yelling things at each other. David yelled a few curse words, blamed it on me, since I'm the oldest, and then my mom and dad started yelling at me (luckily I was in the back seat so they couldn't tell that I wasn't paying any attention to them at all). Then, we passed a mall, and my mom started shooting out random facts about malls. According to Wikipedia, which by the way I don't trust for certain reasons that will remain unexplained, malls tend to bring families closer and relieve stress by having different types of stores that pertain to different types of people. Eventually, we ended up stopping at a bookstore.

Anyway, to pass the time in the car, I had bought a book series that was recommended to me by crazy fans and some friends of friends. It's called The Kingdom Keepers, and apparently it's about us Keepers' adventures. It's weird, everything in these books has actually happened; which means that this Ridley Pearson guy either has an amazingly accurate imagination, or he's a huge stalker...

Wouldn't it be weird if my life was a book? Like, what if us Keepers were actually characters in some book? Psh, what am I saying? That'd be _crazy_! Anyway, I just finished the newest book, Dark Passage, and let me just say, I love the part when-***Please excuse Willa. She's giving away some important spoilers right now, and I don't want her to spoil anything for those of you who haven't read ****Dark Passage**** yet.***-!

"Willa? Willa, honey, we're here." I heard my mom say from the front seat.

I gasped, shoved my books into my satchel, and literally jumped over the seat in front of me. I quickly opened the car door, made a mad dash for the back, and grabbed my suitcase.

"Come on, come on, come on..." I said repeatedly.

"Somebody's excited..." My dad laughed once he got his stuff. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "It's because of Philby, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, when your mom and I were you're age, we did this very thing. I was acting exactly how you're acting."

"And how exactly am I acting?" I asked wanting to hear his answer.

"Hmm...excited, happy, talkative-"

"I get it. I get it." I giggled.

"Come on, dad," David said pulling on his arm, "let's go check in."

"Alright, alright." He said. "Come on, Bella." He used the nickname he came up with for me. I liked it.

Right when we started walking towards the hotel, we heard a car honking. Me being me, I turned around just in time to see Philby jumping out of the car.

"Philby!" I yelled and instantly dropped my stuff and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me while spinning around as we both laughed.

"Seriously, Willa?" I heard my brothers laughing. "You haven't seen him in, what, four days?"

"Yeah! And I thought you said that you were never gonna get caught up in girls." Philby's sisters, Toni and Alyssa **(A/N: You know who you are...)**, said getting out the car.

"Well, I hang around you two a lot more than I do Willa, so..." Philby trailed off.

"Whatever." Toni said and walked off with Alyssa at her side.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"To be honest, I think it's me." He said.

"Why? What'd you do?"

"I was just being me. And _apparently_ I was "ignoring" her in the car."

I tried not to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing...it's just the fact that you-"

"Come on, guys!" Our parents called. "Let's go to the rooms!"

"Okay!" We both said.

Philby released me from his hold, and picked up his stuff. We walked over to my stuff, I picked it up, and we followed our families into the lobby. Apparently, our dads already checked in and were in the rooms with our brothers and sisters.

**Philby's P.O.V**

"What floor are you on?" My mom asked Willa's mom.

"I think we're on six." She thought about it for a moment. "Yes, floor six."

"Huh. What do you know; us too." My mom replied.

_Yes!_ I thought to myself. _We're on the same floor!_

Once we got to the right floor, we headed down the hallway looking for our rooms. Willa and I were walking a little behind our mom's, just taking all the time we wanted to catch up to them.

"Do you know what room you're in?" I asked her.

"Uh, 333." She said looking at the piece if paper she got from her mom. "You?"

"Hmm...I wonder if this is some coincidence..." I said looking at the paper in my hand.

"What?" She asked.

"We're in room 332, right across from you."

Her face lit up with joy. "Really?"

"Really."

"You're not kidding?"

"Nope."

"You're telling the truth?"

"Like always."

She looked at me with a face that said: _like always? Really?_

"What?" I said laughing.

"Nothing." She laughed.

"Are you two coming or not?" Our moms laughed.

I hadn't realized that we had stopped walking; apparently Willa didn't either.

"Yeah." I said and then we both walked to our rooms. Right before I closed the door, Willa turned around and said:

"You and me. Pool. Seven thirty. See you then?"

I smiled and nodded and closed the door.

"She's a nice girl." I heard one of my little sisters, Toni, say from behind me.

"Yeah," I said turning around, "she is."

"You better treat her nice, ya hear?" Alyssa said stepping into the hallway from their room where we were standing. "Or else."

"'Or else' what?" I said grinning.

"You're gonna have to mess with _me_." She said.

"And _me_." Toni added.

"I thought you never wanted me to get caught up in girls." I challenged them.

"That's not the point." Alyssa said.

"The point is that you treat her nicely and with respect." Toni concluded.

They were actually kind of scaring me a little. I put my hands up in surrender and said, "Okay, okay; I'll treat her nicely."

"And with respect." They both said.

"And with respect." I repeated.

"Good." They both said and walked back into their room to continue to unpack.

I walked into my room, which included a TV, a window view of the pool and beach, a coffee table, and a sofa. Where's my bed, you ask? It's the sofa...Yeah, I'm usually the one who gets no room in the hotels we stay at, unless it's with the Keepers, because it "saves money". Well, mom and dad, it's a good thing that you're saving money, because with the conditions I always sleep in, like on the sofa or the floor, you're gonna need lots and lots of money for my trip to the hospital for my back problems in the future.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Dell, honey?" My mom called.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring the luggage cart back down to the lobby, please?"

"Yeah, sure." I said getting the cart and pushing it out the door to the elevator. After I put it back in its spot and started walking towards the elevator, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and came face-to-face with the person.


	8. Can I Believe You?

**Before I start, I would like to thank PrincessWilla101 for basically the whole idea of this chapter and...yeah...**

**Maybeck: Wow, you can't even think of your own ideas anymore? That's sad...**

**Me: You know what's sad?**

**Charlene: You?**

**Me: What? No! It's the fact that you two are making fun of me about how I can't think of ideas for a story about PHILBY and WILLA. The story's not called "Maybeck and Charlene".**

**Amanda: Well, seems like you two just got showed up...**

**Finn: Yeah**

**Me: Thank you Finn and Amanda for being the smart ones here.**

**Maybeck and Charlene: Hey!**

**Amanda: Ooh! I have an idea!**

**Me: What?**

**Amanda: *whispers* You should write a story about Maybeck and Charlie, but make it, like, really embarrassing and stuff...**

**Me: That's a good idea! And just for that, I think I'll write a story like this, but for you and Finn.**

**Amanda: *squeals and hugs me* Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Philby's P.O.V**

"Avery?" I said.

"Philby!" He said. Avery was one of my friends from college.

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"I know! How long are you here for?" Avery asked.

"A week; you?"

"One more day."

"Ah..."

"Yeah. So...you wanna hang out or something?"

"Yeah, sure, I've got time." I said taking my phone out of my pocket to text my mom.

**Philby: Found one of my friends. Going to hang out.**

**Mom: Ok sweetie. Just be back in the room by 9.**

**Philby: K**

"Alright," I said, "let's go."

...

**Willa's P.O.V**

I had just finished getting ready for when I was going to meet Philby at the pool, and looked at the clock which read 6:45. _Only fifteen more minutes._ I thought. _Maybe I could go see if he's ready? It wouldn't_ _hurt to spend a little more time with him. I mean, he _is_ my boyfriend after all._

"Mom, I'm going to meet Philby. I'll be back later."

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun and be back by 9:30, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have your phone?"

I held it up.

"Money?"

"Yes."

"Alright just...be safe."

"I will." I said and walked out the door and across the hall to where the Philby's were staying. I knocked on the door, and Philby's sister Toni opened the door. And, if I remember what Philby has told me, she was going to be a freshman in high school.

"Willa? What are you doing here?" Toni said.

"Hello to you too, Miss Toni." I said jokingly.

"Sorry. Did I come off as rude? I seriously need to work on that."

She seemed to say the last part to herself.

"No no, it's fine! Trust me, I live with two brothers younger than you who get me in trouble all the time for things I don't do. _That's_ what I call rude."

"Okay good. I was a little worried there."

"Why?"

"Because I've been told that I'm rude sometimes."

"Oh, well, I didn't think you came off as rude. And if you did, you'd know that I thought that."

"How? Wait...I think I already know. Philby told me."

I laughed. "Did he now?"

"Yeah, well, he didn't actually tell _me_, he was talking to himself about some of that Kingdom Keepers mumbo jumbo stuff. And he was just saying how you're a really good fighter, but you're even better when the OTs, or whatever you guys call them, are rude to you."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"So, where is Philby anyway?" I asked just now remembering why I was even there.

"Oh, I think my mom said that he's hanging out with someone named Avery."

_Avery? Is that a boy or a girl? I have a friend named Avery, and she's a girl. Then again, Avery can also be a boy's name. Ugh! I don't know!_

"Did he tell her where he was going?" I asked, my temper rising with every word that came out of my mouth.

"Um...I think the beach..."

"Okay. Thanks, Toni."

"No problem, Willa. Anything for my bro's girl." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Later."

"Later."

I walked away as she closed the door. I looked at my phone for the time: 7:03. _He better be with a guy named Avery, and not a girl._

**Philby's P.O.V**

Avery and I were having a great time! I hadn't seen him in a while since he didn't come to school for the last week. It's really weird, how our college works. We have midterms a week before we get out for Christmas, and finals a week before we get out for summer. The week after we take exams, we don't do anything...it's really pointless and stupid if you ask me.

"Hey, man what time is it?" Avery asked me.

"Uh...7:15...uh-oh." I said suddenly feeling really bad.

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet Willa by the pool at 7:00!" I said frantically.

"Who's Willa?"

"Huh? What?" I said trying to think of a text to send to Willa. "She's my girlfriend."

"What? Since when do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Dude, I've told you this, like, a million times." I said standing up from the table we were sitting at.

"Well, you've never shown me a picture before." He said also standing up. "Maybe I'll remember her better if you show me a picture."

"Whatever." I said and found a picture of Willa that I had on my phone. Of course, you know, it was the picture of her and me from the girls-ask-guys-dance in highschool, where Willa looked absolutely gorgeous. And Avery, being Avery, went into full pervert mode and started making remarks about how he's like to-you know what? Never mind...I'm just...not gonna say anything...

"Dude! She's _hot_! With a capitol H-O-T!"

_Why am I even friends with this guy? He's a total perv!_ "Dude!"

"What?"

"Stop saying things like that!"

"Why? Isn't that why us guys go out with girls? Because they're hot?"

"Well, maybe that's why _you_ go out with girls. But, unlike you, I go out with girls for, not how they look, but how they act. How they have that inner beauty that counts. Outer beauty isn't what counts in a real relationship; it's what's on the inside."

"Wow, dude...you've got problems!"

"Why am I even friends with you?" I asked walking away to go and find my girlfriend.

"Philby! Wait!" I hear Avery call to me. I really don't care for him anymore. It's not just because of what he'd said about Willa though. Tonight, when we were hanging out, all he talked about was girls and how he always checked them out. This thought just made me think of something. I turned around to find that Avery was still looking at me. I yelled to him:

"Hey Avery! If you're such a "ladies man", then where's _your_ girlfriend?!"

He didn't respond.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" I yelled and turned back around to continue my quest for my girlfriend.

**Willa's P.O.V**

I had been waiting at the pool for ten minutes so I guess Philby's too busy hanging out with his friend that he forgot to even tell me. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. Now, I know what you're thinking: _isn't that a bit drastic?_ Well, yes, but if you're a girl like me, where you've never had a boyfriend before, things can set you off. Especially when you hear from his little sister that he's hanging out with a person named Avery who could either be a boy or a girl. And now the thought that he's cheating on me is now in my head...great...I got up to leave, but I heard my name being called.

"Willa! Willa, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not telling you! I'm sorry for completely forgetting!" Obviously it was Philby.

"Why?" I asked, tears streaking my face. "Why?" I whispered again.

"Willa-"

"No, Philby. I don't want to hear it."

"Willa, please-"

"No! I didn't know where you were. I was told by your sister that your mom said that you were hanging out with someone named Avery. Now, I know I may be jumping to conclusions, but-"

"Willa, I'm not cheating on you...I promise."

"How can I trust you?"

"Great. The only girl I loved, that I'll _ever_ love, is doubting me in our relationship!"

"I wouldn't doubt you if you can prove to me that you're not cheating on me with this Avery person."

He took out his phone and called...his mom? He put it on speaker.

_Dell?_

"Hey, mom?"

_Yes, dear?_

"I'm here with Willa, and she's thinking that I'm cheating on her with Avery. Please explain to her who exactly Avery is..."

_Oh, Willa honey! Please don't think Dell is cheating on you with his best guy friend!_

"G-guy friend?"

_Yes! Willa, this kid you're with right now loved you more than anyone!_

She continued to ramble on and on about how much Philby loved me, but we didn't hear her. We were too busy making up. We were currently hugging, and that's when he ended the call with his mom.

"Alone at last." He chuckled as we broke apart.

"Yeah..." I laughed, well tried to.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I...I always just assume the worst...and I...I just never seem to look on the bright side of things..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he took my head in his hands, bringing our foreheads together.

"I doubted you about your friend-"

"Well, he's not my friend anymore."

"Why not?" I said not wanting to have this conversation right now. I just wanted to kiss him. No talk. Just kiss.

"Because, he wanted to see a picture of you, so I showed him the one of us from the dance back in highschool and he started to say some really perverted stuff about how he wanted to...do...things...to you. And when someone says stuff like that about my friends that are girls, especially my girlfriend, they immediately become dead to me."

I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

"Just...shut up...okay?"

"Why?"

"Shh..."

"What?"

"Philby, just kiss me, okay? I'm tired of talking about Avery. Let's talk about us."

"How about we _don't _talk, and we just do this?" He leaned in a little making our lips meet in the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. He wrapped his hands around my waist and picked me up and spun around. This, of course, ended up with us falling into the pool. We both laughed, but stopped quickly and started doing something we'd never thought about doing...

...we had a splash war!

...What? You didn't think that I meant...okay...eww...you readers are gross...


	9. Alone Time On The Beach

**Philby's P.O.V**

**Well, here it is! So sorry for the long wait! Also, I'd like to thank PrincessWilla101 for, once again, giving me this idea!**

**Enjoy...**

Willa and I had gotten out of the pool about ten minutes ago due to people from the rooms above the pool yelling at us to leave, and now we were sitting at a table by the pool drying off.

"I'm sorry for really freaking out on you earlier..." Willa said looking down. "It was irrational and rude. I didn't even give you the time to explain."

"It's fine...I mean, look at us now! We just literally had the most fun we've had in a while, am I right?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah...we did. But, still...It got to the point where your _mom_ had to prove it to me!" I could tell that she was trying to get over it to make me happy; that she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Hey. Come here." I said standing up, opening my arms to give her a hug. She didn't budge. "Did you hear me? I said. Come. Here." I said grabbing her arm, pretending to sound mad. Once our bodies made contact, that was it; she lost it. I...don't...I just can't comprehend why she's so devastated about this. We made up!

"I'm sorry..." She kept whispering to me.

"Willa, look at me." She refused. "Look at me." She slowly looked up at me and we locked eyes. "You have nothing, _absolutely nothing_, to be sorry for. Do you hear me? You had every right to do what you did."

After she had stopped crying, she buried her head in the crook of my neck and said, "I'm sorry, Philby. It's just...you're the first boyfriend I've ever had, and I don't want to be the one to screw it up."

"So what you're saying is that you want _me_ to be the one to screwup this relationship? What if I don't want to be the one to screw it up either?" She looked up at me, happier than I've ever seen her.

"Then...I guess we were just meant to be..."

"Yeah," I laughed looking at the girl that I held in my arms, "I guess we were."

...

**Willa's P.O.V**

After my little "fuss" about how much I overreacted about the whole Avery thing, Philby and I made our way to the beach. As we were walking, though, I realized how stupid and childish I must've acted not five minutes ago. I mean, I _cried_ for Heaven's sake! And over what? Another person? It got so bad that he actually called his mom just to get me to believe him! But, then again, he told me that I had every right to flip out about this mishap. I looked down at our joined hands, and realized that no matter how much one of us overreacts about something, we'll always make up in the end.

We walked for a little bit longer then sat down near the water. With the water touching our feet every so often, I put my head on Philby's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. We sat there for a while and, eventually, we started to talk about the most random things. We even shared things with each other that we've never told anybody else; besides our parents that is.

"Really?" I asked laughing. "You. Auditioned to be Ron Weasley. For Harry Potter."

He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, but they turned me down due to my apparent "matureness" as they put it."

"Wow, that's totally not fair! You would have been a great Ron!"

He gave me that smile that made my heart melt. "Eh, I'm glad I didn't get the part."

"Why?"

"Well, simply...I wouldn't have met you..."

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "You know, when that show, A. N. T. Farm, was coming out, I actually auditioned for the part of Olive, but obviously I didn't get the part. But, it was on me; I didn't take it because of what had to happen."

"What happened?"

"Well, first off, the role of Olive included blonde hair; and I wasn't just going to die my hair for some TV show."

"Hmm, smart choice."

"Yeah. Plus, it involved me, just me not my family, moving to Los Angeles. Don't get me wrong, I would love to travel to LA, but not _live_ there without and friends, let alone family."

"I see. Smart choices you made."

"Mmhm, I know." It got quiet. Then I remembered something. "Hey, you know that show "Shake It Up" or whatever?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know why, but Amanda and Jess once told me that they auditioned for the parts of Cece and Rocky."

"Really? They can dance?"

"Yeah! They're amazing! _Plus_ they can act!"

"Well, do you know why they did get it or didn't take the offer?"

"Well, Amanda claimed that she wanted them to take the offer simply because it would have gotten them out of Nash's and they would have made a lot of money."

"And Jess?"

"Jess said that the only thing that stopped them was that she had one of her visions that showed them meeting us and all the happiness that was spread between the seven of us."

"I see, well you know meeting those two was one of the most interesting days of my life."

"Yeah, but they're two very interesting girls."

"Agreed."

**Philby's P.O.V**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Mom: Where are you? It's 10 minutes past you curfew.**

**Philby: Sorry mom. On my way.**

"Hey, Philby? I have to go back to the room. My mom's flipping out because it's ten minutes past my curfew."

"Yeah, I have to go too. Come on," I said standing up and extending my hand for her to take, "let's go."

...

"Night, beautiful." I said smiling and kissed Willa's cheek.

"Night."

"Hey, same time tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I promise I'll be there this time. And the time after that. And the time after that. And every other time we choose to meet."

She smiled at me and ran up to me and gave me one more kiss before walking back to her room and closing the door.

_Man, I love her!_

**Yeah...sorry for the shortness! School starts soon :( , so I'll be trying to update more often!**


	10. Off to Texas

**Willa's P.O.V**

The next week went well; Philby and I spent as much time as possible together, which was a lot of. But, as you know, all good things must come to an end at some point. Tomorrow morning we leave.

"This trip went by too fast." I say while we walked along the beach as the sun set.

"Yeah," Philby replied, "but it was fun though."

"Well, of course it was fun. We basically spent the whole time together."

"And I'm glad we did."

"So am I." He sighed. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm thinking about Jess's birthday."

"What about it? Aren't we driving to Texas to see Dillard?"

"Yeah, but think about _when _that is. If today's the twenty-third, and we're leaving on the twenty-fourth..."

I thought about it. "It's on the twenty-seventh. I don't see why you have a-Oh..."

"Yeah...you see?"

"Wow...We're only going to be home for two days before leaving."

"It's gonna be crazy, but fun."

"Yeah. Crazy, but fun..."

...

**_Four days later_**

**Philby's P.O.V**

Okay, so we're in the car on our way to Texas. Maybeck is driving with Charlene in the passenger seat, Finn, Amanda, and Jess in the middle, and Willa and I are in the back. It's not the worst seat, but it's not the best either. Half the back seat consists of our luggage since we, for some unknown reason that came from Maybeck, couldn't put it on the roof. I think he just wants to mess with us.

"Do you feel as claustrophobic as I do?" I asked.

"Kind of, considering I have claustrophobia." She replied.

"You too?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew."

"Nope."

"Well, I think Maydork up there just wanted to mess with us since he _insisted_ that we sit in the back, and the he just _happens_ to have an excuse for not putting the luggage on the roof of the car.

"Agreed."

...

We watched as the couple reunited with hugs and kisses. I wonder...Is this how we look? I guess so. I've never seen Jess so happy before. It seems like the two really missed each other...a lot...I mean, they're still ki-never mind. I'm not going to say anything considering this is most likely how Willa and I look.

**Willa's P.O.V**

"I've missed you so much..." I heard Jess say.

"I've missed you too." He replies.

After that, there's no more talking...they just...kiss for a really...long time...and hug. You can't forget about hugging. I look around and see that the guys are off to the side talking about things that happened during college, and Amanda and Charlene are doing the same thing I'm doing: watching Jess and Dillard. I walk over to them and we start talking about how we wonder if that's how we looked like when we were reunited with Finn, Philby, and Maybeck.

"You and Philby didn't necessarily look like that." Amanda said.

"Yeah, all you two did was drop everything and hug." Charlene said.

"Well, Maybeck didn't really give us the chance to." I laughed. "But that doesn't really matter anymore. I think we've had some time." I looked over at Philby and smiled remembering the beach.

My two friends looked confused at first; then it looked as if the light went off in their heads. "So you two..." Amanda smiled.

"Maybe..." I said.

"No..." Charlene smiled. "So you had some _alone time_ with him?" She laughed.

"Uh-huh..."

"And so you..."

"It depends what you're talking about..." I said.

"What? Willa, what could I possibly-oh...Ew no! That's not what I meant...I meant you two got to share the kiss Maybeck didn't let you have." Amanda laughed slapping me playfully.

"Good...And yes, we did."

"Awe! I knew you would have it sooner or later!" Charlene said.

"What?" I asked. "Why are y'all treating it like it was out first kiss?"

"Because! Everyone knows that when you have one of those airport kisses, they always seem to be the most romantic!" Amanda said.

"But, we didn't have an airport kiss. It was at the beach."

"Even better!" The two said.

...

**Philby's P.O.V**

That night, we went to go see Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters which, by the way, was so good and we went to go eat at some pizzeria to celebrate all the Keepers being reunited and for Jess's birthday, which is tomorrow. Once we got back to Dillard's, where we're staying, we all got ready for bed and then we watched all the Harry Potter's. Some movies never get old...

...

"Hey, Philby?" Willa asked waking me up.

"Yeah?" I said sitting up.

"It turns out that we have less space than we thought."

"Which means...?"

"Which means that I have to sleep on here with you." She motioned to the sofa I was on. "Amanda has to sleep with Finn over there," she motioned to them and it looked like Amanda was explaining the same thing to Finn, "Charlene and Maybeck are in the guest room together, and Dillard and Jess are in Dillard's room."

"Huh. Okay, well come on." I said. "As much as I love doing this, I'm just wondering why we couldn't put the guys on the ground, and the girls up here."

"I'm wondering that too, but I like this way better." She said putting her head on my chest.

"Yeah, me too."

"Goodnight, Philby."

"Night, Willa."

**Sorry for the shortness! I can't think of ideas! Too many stories!**


	11. Birthday Surprise Part 1

**Willa's P.O.V**

Today is Jess's birthday, and we decided, last night, that we're going to try to throw her a surprise party. I don't know how we're going to do it, but we just will. And this is Jess we're talking about; I don't think she'll care too much if it's not perfect. While we set up, Dillard is taking Jess out for about an hour and a half to go do whatever she wants. Until then, we're on our own.

"Amanda! Where are the plates?!" I hear Maybeck yell from across the house.

"Where you put them, Maybeck!" She yelled back.

"Thanks for the help, Amanda! Really appreciate it!"

"Any time, Maydork! Any time!"

"Where's Finn?" Charlene asks as she walks up to me.

"Him and Philby went to go get the cake."

"Why'd they both go?"

"I don't know. But I _do _know that we need to hurry up." I said. "Dillard and Jess should be back soon."

"Well? What are we waiting for? I need your help with the video!" Since we planned this party last minute, we had no time to go out and get presents for Jess, so we just got our moms to e-mail us some videos and pictures so we could put together a quick video. Also, this was recommended by Dillard's mom, we each wrote a short "speech" for her.

"Okay, so what kind of transitions do you have?" I asked once she sat me down in front of the computer.

"What kind of what do I have?"

"Transitions." She stared at me. "You know, the thing that happens when the next picture shows up?"

"Oh..."

"Since you had no clue what I was talking about, I'm guessing you have none, do you?"

"Nope."

"Is there any music?"

"Macklemore, Katy Perry, and Coldplay."

"So, all her favorite artists?"

"Yep."

"What's the last song you have?" I asked as I started to add transitions.

"Um...I think it's "Roar"."

"By Katy Perry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...How about we do this; we can put "Roar" first, then push every song back one spot, and take the last song off and replace it with Jess's all time favorite song from when we were in high school?"

Charlene smiled at me; she liked the idea. "Yeah, I think she'd like that."

"Alright," I pulled her to sit down next to me, "let's do this."

...

**Philby's P.O.V**

"How hard is it to fix a cake?!" Finn yelled at the employee.

"Why can't you just take this one and not care what it says?" The man replied.

"Because; I will not give my friend a cake that doesn't even say her name!"

"Her name is Jess right?"

"Yes."

"Well, this name isn't that different." He pointed to the cake that read: "Happy Birthday Jez."

"She doesn't like that name." I said stepping into the conversation.

"Too bad. Deal with it." The man said and walked away.

"I can't believe this!" Finn said facing me. "We have to be back at Dillard's in," he looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes!"

"Excuse me?" A man said.

"What." Finn said angered and turned to face the person behind the counter. "Wayne?"

"What are you doing working at a bakery in Texas?" I asked.

"I cannot say." He smiled.

"Of course you can't," I smiled, "that just wouldn't be you."

"Yes, it wouldn't. So, would you like me to fix that for you?" He indicated the cake in front of Finn. "I don't think Miss Lockhart would approve of this cake."

"Yeah...I don't think so either." Finn said. "And her sister wouldn't be too happy either." We all laughed.

"This should be done in about...three to four minutes tops." Wayne said taking the cake.

...

"Where have you been?" Maybeck snapped at us as we walked in.

"Fixing the cake that the stupid place messed up." Finn grumbled.

"What's his problem?" Maybeck asked me when Finn had disappeared into the kitchen.

"The bakery place screwed up Jess's cake and they wouldn't fix it." I said.

"It must have been pretty bad considering how he's acting..." Charlene said.

"Yeah, it was."

"What happened?" Amanda asked. "And how did you get the cake fixed?"

"Well, first off, they put 'Jez' on the cake; not 'Jess'. Finn refused to give a cake that said Jez to Jess since, you know..." Everyone nodded. "_Then_, Wayne came out of nowhere and talked to us then went and fixed the cake..."

"Wait, why was Wayne here exactly?" Willa asked.

"He said he couldn't say."

"Sounds like Wayne..." Charlene said.

"So when are-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Everyone hide!" Willa whispered.

...

**Willa's P.O.V**

Everyone dove behind something; just in time too because right after I got behind a chair and turned off the lights, Dillard opened the door.

"Hello?" I heard him call out. "Anyone here?"

"Hello?" Jess called. "Hell-oof! Ow..." Jess fell on top of me, great... "Willa?" She asked as she turned the lights on.

"Uh...Surprise...?"

"Wha-"

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped up yelling, which caused Jess to lose her balance and fall over.


	12. Birthday Surprise Part 2

**This chapter is going to be a little different. The whole time it's going to be in Jess's point of view. Also, I just want to say something for Kingdom Kid (who this chapter is dedicated to): Girl...You have some real guts taking the first step and apologizing first! I mean, I know I told you, you still did it! And look what happened! Okay, okay...Now on to the amazing chapter I promised you...**

**Jess's P.O.V**

Everything happened so fast. First I trip over Willa, then I try to figure out what's going on, and next thing I know, all my friends are screaming 'surprise!' in my face which causes me to lose my balance and fall over only to be caught by Dillard. It's a good thing he has cat-like reflexes too because I'm sure where I was going wasn't going to be pleasant: down the stairs.

"What?" I asked shocked. "How did you...I mean...when did you...What...?"

"We planned a surprise party!" Charlene exclaimed.

"In one night!" Willa added.

I smiled. "You guys are good..."

"Yes, yes we are." Amanda confirmed.

"We have something very special for you, Jess." Finn said.

"Well? What is it? Don't tell me something and then keep me waiting!"

"Follow us!" Charlene said darting out of the living room and down the stairs. I followed her and everyone else, as I was instructed to do.

...

After Finn and Philby told their cake adventure story while we were eating the cake, they told me that what's next might be a little emotional. I'm not really sure what that could mean...but I'm trusting that they mean 'emotional' in a good way.

"Alright, who's first?" Willa asked.

"I'll go." Charlene said standing up and walking to the front of the room.

"Jess," Amanda said, "since we didn't really have that much time to get you anything, we decided to each write a little something for you."

"Jess," Charlene began, "there's too many things to say about you and I can't pick out anything bad about you. So let's start with the day I first met you: high school. That day was...interesting, let's just say." She paused briefly as everyone laughed a little. "The first time I saw you as...well...you, I'm gonna be honest here and say that...I didn't really like you all that much and I thought you were strange. But, as the years past and our friendship grew, I came to realize that..._you_ weren't the strange one; it was us. I know we've gotten mad at each other, and I know our friendship was almost gone at one point, but I'm glad things worked out the way they did. I need you little sis, and you can always count on me for a shoulder to lean on if Amanda's not available." She concluded by walking over to me, pulling me to a standing position, and hugging me.

Next was Maybeck. _This is gonna be good... _I thought.

"Jess, the very first time I laid my eyes on you, I thought you and me were meant to be. But as the days searching for you and freeing you from all those stupid curses passed, I realized that...if you and I were _really_ meant to be, it would've already happened by that time. I'm glad you ended up with Dillard; you deserve better than the best; which is exactly what Dillard is. Without you, we'd all be dead. Without you, we wouldn't know what to do or where to go. Without you, we'd be missing out on something really important: all of your qualities that make you...you." I got up to hugged him and he hugged me back.

After about twenty more minutes, everyone had gone and now it was Amanda's turn.

"Sis, I love you...you know that, right?" She looked at me and I nodded to confirm she was right. "And I know _you_ love _me_...right?" I nodded again. "Good. Alright, so I'm not just gonna stand here and bore everyone to death with some cheesy speech about how awesome Jess is." We all laughed. "I'm only standing up here with something prepared simply because this is the perfect time to embarrass my sister in front of her friends."

_Oh...God..._ I thought.

Amanda cleared her throat. "Let's start with when we first met. It was fourteen years ago today. Jess's fifth birthday; or more commonly known as the day Jess set the orphanage house on fire."

"Jess, how did you even manage to do that?" Finn asked laughing.

"She was being Jess." Amanda answered.

"_No_..." I said. "There was a spider."

"And you overreacted about it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"It's not my fault I have arachnophobia!"

"Okay, Jess...Blame it on whatever you want." Amanda laughed. "She saw a spider, swatted at it, and the flames from the cake made contact with the curtains and _bam_ the house was on fire."

I glared at her.

All she did was smile. "Anyway, fast forward six years. We had just met Mattie and all three of us were roommates. We had all just told each other our powers."

"Amanda...Please tell me this isn't-"

She nodded. "Oh, it is Jess."

"Amanda..." I whined. "Please don't-"

"Shh...Okay, so here's a shortened version of what happened: Jess was showing Mattie something in an old fairy tale book. I saw her dream journal lying on her bed and I got curious because I had never seen the inside of it before. So, me being the stupid eleven year old girl I was, I picked up the journal and opened it, and it was like the journal and Jess were connected because the second I opened it, Jess turned around and ran at me. I lost my balance and fell over sending the journal, and Jess, out the window and into a puddle of water. Luckily, though, we were on the first floor so nobody got hurt."

I could feel my face getting red.

"Flash forward another six years. Christmas Eve 2011; more commonly known as the night Jess kissed the wrong guy."

"Alright!" I said standing up. "That's enough!"

"No no, no no...Sit down..."

"Fine..."

"Okay so...We were all at Charlene's house for her annual Christmas party and there were a lot of people there, including Rob since him and Jess were still dating at that time."

"Sadly..." I mumbled.

"And we were trying to get Jess and Rob together under the mistletoe and the guys were trying to get Dillard and Victoria (his old girlfriend) together under it too. Apparently we didn't plan well enough because those two," she pointed at me and Dillard, "ended up kissing each other and, as it's called, fell in love."

After _that_ torture was over, they said there was one more thing they needed to show me: a video.

"Here's your big present, Jess." Willa said sitting down next to me.

"We spent a lot of time on it too, so I hope you like it." Charlene said sitting next to Maybeck.

The screen lit up and showed a picture of me and Amanda laughing and hugging each other while "Roar" by Katy Perry started playing. The picture changed to one of me and Maybeck laughing at Finn and Philby. They were drenched and they looked pretty mad. As the video progressed, there were a bunch of pictures of me with Amanda and me with Willa and Charlene and then some of all eight of us, while the music went from "Roar" to "Best Song Ever" by One Direction to "22" by Taylor Swift to "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. **(You should look up that last one if you haven't heard it yet. It's a really good song) **The last song that was played brought back so many memories from when I was younger. When "Under the Sea" started playing, I almost started crying. I couldn't help it, that song triggered something. During the end, while the song still played, I got up and hugged everybody and we eventually were sharing a group hug.

"I love you guys so much." I said. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it." Philby said.

"Yeah," Maybeck said, "it was nothing."

"You deserve it." Finn said.

**Later That Night**

Once everyone was asleep, I got up and walked out of Dillard's room and walked halfway down the staircase and in front of the giant window that was the wall next to it and sat down on one of the stairs. I sat in silence and went through my entire day: first Dillard took me to go play laser tag and then we went and looked around in some stores. Then we came back to Dillard's and I heard a _very_ interesting story about my cake from Finn and Philby. And after that were the "speeches" and video. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," Amanda said sitting down next to me, "what's wrong?"

I smiled at her. "Nothing."

"Then why are you sitting here in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep. I was too happy."

"Too happy?"

"Yeah. Today was the third best day of my life."

"Third?"

"Yeah."

"What were the first two?"

"Well, the second was when we moved in with Wanda."

"And the first...?"

"Oh, the first? That was the day I met you."

Amanda smiled and laughed a little. "You mean the day you caught the house on fire?"

"Shut up..." I joked and hugged her. "I love you, Amanda."

"I love you too. And thanks for not killing me about saying what I said earlier."

I smiled evilly. "You just wait."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She let go of me. "And why are you smiling like that?"

I smiled again.

Wait until it's _her_ birthday...


End file.
